


Work day

by Sophia73



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: I'm loving writing this, and hope you enjoy reading these short stories. If there's anything you would like me to write you can put it in the comments.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044678
Kudos: 4





	Work day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving writing this, and hope you enjoy reading these short stories. If there's anything you would like me to write you can put it in the comments.

“Morning Suki, Katara” Zuko said as he came down to the kitchen.   
“Morning” Suki said  
“Smells amazing in here” Sokka said coming down the stairs  
“Food!” Toph yelled coming up the stairs.   
“Good morning,” Katara said, handing out everyone's food.   
“What’s for breakfast today?” Aang asked sitting down.  
“We made pancakes, smoothie bowls, and heated some of yesterday's pie.” Katara said, sitting down beside Zuko.   
“Help yourself, and drinks are in the fridge if you want anything else,” Suki said from the head of the table. Toph was already filling her plate, and beside her Sokka was doing the same. Katara just grabbed a smoothie bowl and a pie. Zuko had a stack of pancakes and a smoothie bowl, Aang had two smoothie bowls, and Suki had two pies. Breakfast was filled with talk about work and who needed help. After breakfast Katara made her new coffee from Iroh using the cup she also got from Iroh. Zuko did the same with his tea, and the two of them went to their shared office on the main floor. Toph and Suki put the TV on and sat down for a while, as neither of them had much to do today. Aang went to his office beside his room upstairs and Sokka pulled out his camera and started his computer by the door. Sokka usually does daily vlogs and today was no different except that he was making some of it live. Sokka did a pole on youtube for where they wanted the live to be and most of the people wanted it in Zuko and Katara’s office. So he went to set up.   
“Hey guys,” Sokka said. “We’re live! And since you wanted it Zuko and Katara’s office for some reason this is where we are'' Sokka said, showing the entire room. “Today is just a work day, nothing special, so I thought we might do some questions. I have a bunch of questions from my instagram that I'll be answering. And this stream will go for about 2 hours, and most of these questions will be for not only me but for Katara and Zuko too. So lets start. First question; why do you two share an office when you have other rooms you can use? '' Sokka asked Katara and Zuko.   
“Well first this is the biggest room.” Zuko said  
“And since I work as a writer and brand ambassador, Zuko does drawings, painting, sketching for people. As well as he does all the covers and helps set up backdrops for me.” Katara started  
“And Katara gives my lots of ideas for my drawings, we decided that it would me our lives easier if we worked in the same room” Zuko finished  
“Okay next; how long have we all known each other” Sokka said “Well I’ve known Katara since she was born, I’ve known Zuko since middle school, Toph and Aang since high school and Suki since college. Is it the same for you?” Sokka asked them.  
“Mostly. Only that I’ve know Katara since elementary” Zuko said  
“And I’ve known Suki since middle school” Katara said  
“Okay next; what are all your jobs?” Sokka asked  
“Writer and brand ambassador” Katara said, going back to answering emails.  
“Artist” Zuko said. Going to grab some paint.  
“Suki runs an independent business that sells hair and makeup products, Aang sells cards and origami and other small things like that. Toph does cosplay, and I’m a youtuber and game tester. We all work for ourselves, but Katara helps and works with lots of other people and same with Toph. Suki also is a brand ambassador. She just doesn’t do it as often. We all help each other too, so in a way we work for each other” Sokka said. “Okay next question; if you could switch jobs with someone else who would it be?” Sokka asked  
“Suki or Aang” Katara said  
“Toph” Sokka said  
“Aang or Sokka” Zuko said  
“Who job do you think is the hardest?” Sokka asked  
“Katara” Zuko said  
“Mine,” Katara said  
“She has to come up with new ideas for stories, and somehow make them good and original, as well as write one topic for months, and sometimes years” Sokka said “Who's the oldest?”   
“Sokka” Zuko and Katara said together  
“Who's the youngest?”   
“Toph” they said together.  
“Are any of you dating someone? Me and Suki are dating but no one else. At least that I know of” Sokka said glaring at Katara  
“No one, unless Toph didn’t tell me” she said rolling to her bookshelf.  
“Who has the most clothes” Sokka asked  
“Toph, or Suki” Katara answered. She went to her computer and saw that she had an order of books set to arrive sometime today.  
“Who stays up the latest, and why” Sokka read   
“Katara, everyones in bed by the time she goes down stairs,” Zuko said, packing an order.  
“What do you even do all night?” Sokka asked  
“I read, clean my room, the rest of this house, cause no one else ever does. I plan out my day, make sure we have everything, sometimes I have to prepare things for breakfast. And I do some more work” Katara said   
“Okay. Next; who does each person spend the most time with? I spend a lot of time with Suki, Zuko and Toph mostly because of their jobs.” Sokka said  
“I spend the most time with Katara” Zuko said  
“Zuko, we share an office. But I also spend a lot of time with Suki” Katara said  
“What's something that each of you have that you have way to much of” Sokka said  
“Katara’s is bookshelves packed with books” Suki said “and she was three boxes of books at the doorstep, and the new self just came”   
“I’ll be back,” Katara said as she and Suki headed out.  
“How many bookshelves does she even have?” Zuko asked  
“1 in her room, 3 small ones in the downstairs hallway, 1 by the door and 5 in here” Sokka said. “They don’t even fit all her books, but anyways, I have a lot of different video games and headsets”   
“I have a lot of pencil crayons, even though I only use like one set of them.” Zuko said  
“Toph has a lot of those fake weapons” Sokka said  
“Aang has lots of collectible figures, and Suki has lots of different lights, everywhere,” Zuko said. They talked for the rest of the live, as Katara and Suki set up her 2 new bookshelves and Katara was moving her books around. They ended the live and went to lunch.   
“How many books did you even get?” Toph asked  
“Like a bookshelf worth of them, and maybe more. And you wonder why she’s always buying bookshelves” Aang said  
“Do you even read all of them?” Sokka asked  
“I do, and most of the ones I got this time was for a gift exchange, me and a group of writers all sent each other our books, but the covered are all blank and we have to figure out whos books we were sent” Katara said  
“Sounds fun. Sokka I need photos for tomorrow, can you help?” Toph asked  
“Sure, anyone else needs something?” Sokka asked  
“Could you film something for my store?” Aang asked  
“Sure and I have your video done Suki, I’ll send it to you after lunch” Sokka said. “Kat, Zuko you two good?”   
“Yup. I’m done for today, so if anyone needs help I’m free” Katara said  
“I could use some help packing,” Zuko said.   
“Sure,” Katara said. They finished their lunch and washed the dishes, then everyone went to their offices. Katara setup some music and went over to help Zuko. “So what do you need help with?” She asked

“Just packing them. I have lots of personal orders that I need to finish,” he said, pulling up the order list that needed to be shipped this week. Zuko sat down and got to work on the orders as Katara started to package the orders that were laid out. She was also able to pull some more orders.  
They worked for three hours. After they each called it for the day. Zuko went for a run and Katara went to read some of her new books.   
Later that night Katara did some more writing, and more story plotting before going out for a walk. Zuko was able to have everything that was ready to be shipped off. Toph got a few videos recorded, and was able to learn her lines for tomorrow. Suki tested out some new makeup looks, Aang was able to restock his store, and Sokka started editing everyone's videos.   
“Hey Katara?” Suki said walking over to her.  
“Hey Suki, you needed something?” Katara asked as she put down her book.   
“You know how we talked about making that holiday meal?” Suki asked, sitting down next to Katara on the couch.   
“Yeah”   
“Why don’t we make it tomorrow? It’s going to get cold, so we might as well, and since everyone got most of their work done today we can spend some more time together” Suki said  
“That would be nice, with this year being as bad as it is” Katara said  
“What are you two talking about?” Aang asked  
“Oh we were planning to do a special dinner” Suki said  
“Yes” Sokka called from upstairs   
“Well then I guess that's what we're doing,” Katara said getting up, and heading towards the fridge.


End file.
